Night At The Museum: Secret of the Tomb
| runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Night at the Museum 3 is an upcoming American comedy film directed by Shawn Levy and written by Robert Ben Garant, David Guion, Michael Handelman and Thomas Lennon. It is the sequel to the 2009 film Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. The film stars Ben Stiller, Rebel Wilson, Robin Williams, Ben Kingsley, Dan Stevens, Owen Wilson, Skyler Gisondo, Steve Coogan and Ricky Gervais. The film is scheduled to be released on December 19, 2014, by 20th Century Fox. Cast *Ben Stiller as Larry Daley *Skyler Gisondo as Nicky Daley *Rebel Wilson as Mindy, a security guard *Robin Williams as Theodore Roosevelt *Ben Kingsley as an Egyptian pharaoh *Dan Stevens as Lancelot *Owen Wilson as Jedediah *Ricky Gervais as Dr. McPhee * Steve Coogan as Octavius *Rachael Harris as Madeline Phelps *Patrick Gallagher as Attila the Hun *Rami Malek as Ahkmenrah *Mizuo Peck as Sacagawea *Dick Van Dyke as Cecil Fredericks *Mickey Rooney as Gus *Bill Cobbs as Reginald Production On January 21, 2010, co-writer Thomas Lennon said to Access Hollywood, "I think it's a really outstanding idea to do Night at the Museum 3, in fact. I wonder if someone's not even already working on a script for that. I cannot confirm that for a fact, but I cannot deny it for a fact either... It might be in the works." In an October 2011, interview with The Hollywood Reporter, Stiller confirmed the sequel, however, he said that it was only in the "ideas stage". It was announced in February 2013 that the film, directed by Shawn Levy, would be released on December 25, 2014. On September 10, 2013, it was announced that shooting would start in February 2014. On November 8, 2013, English actor Dan Stevens was cast as Lancelot. On November 15, 2013, it was announced Skyler Gisondo would be replacing Jake Cherry for the role of Nicky Daley. On December 18, 2013 it was announced that Robin Williams, Stiller, and Ricky Gervais would be returning for the sequel. On January 9, 2014, it was announced that Rebel Wilson would play a security guard in the British Museum. On January 14, 2014, the film's release date was moved up from December 25, 2014, to December 19, 2014. On January 23, 2014, it was announced Ben Kingsley would play an Egyptian Pharaoh at the British Museum. Principal photography and production began on January 27, 2014. Videos References Trivia * This entry doesn't have opening credits like the previous two. As of this year, opening credits have gone the way of the dinosaur. External links * * * * it:Una notte al museo 3 Category:2014 films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Adventure comedy films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Fantasy adventure films Category:Films directed by Shawn Levy Category:Films set in museums Category:Films without opening credits Category:Night at the Museum Category:Sequels Category:Actors' Last Films